


Happy Septiplier Halloween!

by Fangirl_In_Disguise



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Felix is so done, Jack is Marks smol bean, Jack is a smol bean, Jack likes Mark, Jealous Mark, M/M, Mark likes jack, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Disguise/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Disguise
Summary: Jack doesn't like Halloween all that much, Mark decides to get him (and Felix) in to the spirit, despite wanting to kiss Jack when ever they're close.
Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.
The stories better than the summery I swear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoy, I can't sleep,

During an episode of Rocket League with Jack and Felix, to say Mark was mortified when Jack explained that the only part of halloween he ever enjoyed is the pumpkin carving was an understatement. The horror continued when Felix said he was relieved because he felt the same way, but hadn’t wanted to admit it. After a long moment to gather his thoughts, Mark stated firmly that it was obvious they would have enjoyed halloween more if they had only lived in America. Before either Felix or Jack knew what was happening, Mark had informed them that they  _ will _ be coming over to America for halloween this year. Felix had laughed, not liking the aspect of halloween, but looking forward to seeing America again. Jack too, was excited to see america again, but he was much more defiant about the halloween aspect of the trip.

 

So it was settled. Felix flew to ireland before flying to america (if Jack was being forced to go, there was no way he was flying alone, fear of heights and all). Mark had not only agreed, but had encouraged Felix’s proposal to bring Marzia, along with their two little pugs. Jack had brightened up when they said that. He really liked Felix’s dogs. In fact, at the airport, after greeting his two friends, he immediately dropped in his knees to say hello to the ugly yet strangely adorable dogs. “Ugh, you only wanted us to come here first so you could steal our dogs,” Felix had said.

 

“He's onto us Edgar,” Jack responded, grabbing the two dog crated and jogging out of the airport and to his car. Marzia and Felix followed, giggling. It was 10pm when the flight had landed, so they talked a while while eating snacks before going straight to bed. Jack's apartment didn’t allow dogs, but it would be fine just this once. “No inappropriate noises,” Jack whispered to Felix on his way out from helping them settle in.

 

“You wish,” Felix fired back. The dogs had -of course- slept with Jack. Felix had -of course- snuck in to take a picture (for potential revenge if the need ever arose. If it didn't, he would post it on social media anyway). They didn’t get much sleep however, as their flight was leaving at 5:45am, which meant they had to get up around 3:30am.

 

Felix and Marzia were able to sleep again once on the plane, but Jack had stayed up for multiple reasons. The main reason was to think about Mark while he had time to. Even now, years after being friends with him, Jack still has a tendency to fan-girl when he and Mark meet up. He used to idolize the older man so much, it was a hard habit to break. It was much easier to get over it with Felix though, that man had a tendency to make even a saint roll his eyes. 

 

They had to stop in Boston of course, being there were no direct flights from Ireland to LA. They hung out for a while, had a late lunch, then headed back to the airport, where they flew the rest of the way to Mark.

 

(With Mark)

 

Mark waited anxiously for his friends plane to land. He may have left a few minutes early, but what can he say, he missed Jack.

 

He missed Felix and Marzia too of course, but Mark's been developing feelings over the past few months for his green-haired friend. Jack hated his teeth, but Mark loved them, his smile lit the sun that shined on the world. At least it did for Mark. And his eyes, Mark had no idea anyones eyes could be that  _ blue _ . Jack's green hair and glasses seemed to bring them out more, which made it even harder for Mark to keep his bearings. He was a man goddamnit, not a dog. He could stand beautifully blue eyes, adorable irish accents, interestingly intriguing yelling, the way Jack's laugh could make anyone happy, the way he-

 

‘ _ I’m gonna stop right there, _ ’ Mark though, realizing where those thoughts could lead. He wouldn’t have had much time to dwell on them anyway, as a moment later he saw Marzia through the crowd, Felix not far behind. The two of them jogged over to Mark and each gave him a hug, putting down the dogs first. “Where’s Jack?” Mark asked, trying to sound more curious than enthusiastic. Felix gave him a look. Mark was confused by the look, and was about to ask about it when Felix responded.

 

“He went to the bathrooms as soon as we landed. I swear he has the bladder of a squirrel.” Marzia and Mark giggled, and they walked in the direction of the bathrooms so Jack could see them when he exited. 

 

“How was your flight?” Mark asked the couple.

 

“It was good,” Marzia replied. “We took breaks in between them, and Jack was there with us. So it was easier than usual.” Mark opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

 

“Mark!” Came an irish shout. Turning around, Mark saw a flash of green before he felt Jack barrel into him. He squeezed Mark tightly, standing on his tiptoes. It took every ounce of Mark's self control not to bury his face in Jack's neck and inhale his being. Felix and Marzia looked at each other, so done with their obvious behavior. No wonder people shipped them so much. Pulling away, Jack gave Mark one of his biggest beautiful smiles, and Mark was at a cross thinking this was the best decision he’s ever made, and the worst.

 

Mark was driving. He didn’t trust the others to drive, since where they are from you drive on the opposite side of the road. Felix was seated behind Mark, with Marzia next to him, and Jack was in the passenger seat, next to Mark. Mark hadn’t thought it was a good idea, Jack being very distracting, not purposefully, just because Mark liked to stare at him creepily. But when Jack actually gave him puppy dog eyes and whined,  _ whined _ for goodness sake, how could Mark say no?

 

They all talked and laughed for a few minutes, when Mark heard Felix say to Marzia quietly, “Is he asleep?” Stopping at a red light, Mark turned to look at Jack. He was really glad they were stopped when he looked, because he seemed to lose his bearings a bit at the sight of Jack, curled up in his seat, leaning into his door. His lips were ever so slightly parted. He suddenly looked small and defenceless, and Mark felt a wave of pride knowing Jack felt safe enough with Mark to fall asleep (even if it was subconscious). Mark suddenly felt a building protectiveness overcome him, and he checked Jack's door was locked so there was no chance he could fall out.

 

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet, not wanting to wake the small sleeping Irishman, when someone did talk, it was in whispers. Other than that, the ride was full of Marzia trying not to giggle every time Felix would give her a ‘ _ is he for real? _ ’ look whenever Mark would look over lovingly at Jack.

 

Arriving at his apartment, Mark realized he didn’t want to wake Jack. It was already dark out, but if he woke Jack up now, he wasn’t sure he'd be able to convince him to go to bed again. Making a decision, Mark silently hope out of the car. He opened Jack's door, careful to not move or wake him, and tenderly lifted him into his arms.

 

Felix gave Marzia another look, before the two followed Mark out of the car, Marzia with the dog leashes. Mark gestured for Felix and Marzia to go in first, because there was a surprise for them inside. “Ken!” Felix whispered, still cautious not to wake Jack. “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

 

“Felix!” Ken responded excitedly. Marzia shushed him.

 

“Be quiet,” she whispered, bending down to pet Chica.

“Why?” he asked quietly, before seeing Mark step through the door, carrying a sleeping Jack. Ken gave Felix the same look Felix had been giving Marzia earlier, Mark would have noticed it had it not been for Chica excitedly trying to see Jack, obviously recognising him from his last visit. Jack seemed to be a dog magnet, Mark realized. Chica finally calmed down, and the four awake people in the room talked about whatever came to mind.

 

Thirty minutes later, they bid goodnight, and Mark led Felix and Marzia to the room he had set up for them. Ken was sleeping in the living room, and Mark had explained to Jack after planning the trip that he would put another mattress in his own room, so Jack could sleep there. He had already put the mattress out before he left for the airport, making sure everything was 100% ready for his friends.

  
Carefully positioning Jack so he looked comfortable with the pillow under his head, Mark ran a hand through Jack's hair. Jack seemed to snuggle into the touch, so Mark pulled his hand away, ashamed of his own thoughts and feelings. He slid Jack's shoes off before pulling the blanket up to his neck. Mark then turned off the light and climbed into his own bed. He smiled to himself in the darkness, thinking about how Jack's cheeks will turn an adorable shade of pink when he found out he had been carried inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of ideas for this story so please stick around if you liked it so far <3


End file.
